Mission And Saga
This is location where you can create Story Missions for character development and where Saga Missions will be posted. Every character is unique in one way or another, so to continue their story along they have Story Missions which allow you to take up to five friends into a battle with you that involves your character in some kind of battle or plot that further advances your character's development. These missions do not effect the Saga Missions in any shape or form. You may only make a Story Mission for your character once every two weeks. These missions do have EXP rewards but do not have Zeni rewards. You can die in a Story Mission so do tread carefully. An Admin must OK the Mission beforehand and all participants must agree to the mission. The maximum EXP you can earn from a Story Mission is 20,000 EXP. Saga Missions are what progresses the site's main story in defeating the main antagonists that intend on their own goals to be fulfilled. It is up to the players and characters to defeat these foes and whatever obstacles appear in their way to help the innocent survive. Saga Missions may involve gauntlets, powerful foes with upgraded stats and even advantages against the normal player. Many Saga Missions will be team battles but some may be solo bouts between a character and an opponent. These missions have EXP and Zeni rewards but you can die in these missions. An Admin creates the main saga based mission and has another Admin look over the mission before having it implemented. Story Mission A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 1: The Forever Warrior, Sinkro! Completed! Broken Ties - Chapter 1: Trouble Found Me Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 1: Finding My Lost Home Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 1: The Awakening Completed! The Soul Saga - Chapter 1: Aikon Soul Completed! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 1: My World Completed! Red Ribbon Army Saga Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 2: Attack of the G.A.R.D. Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 2: An Uneasy Alliance! Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 2: The Worst Sight Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 3: Sins of the father Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 4: The fall of my family Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 3: When The Clock Strikes Midnight Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 4: A Timely Appearance Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 4: This is War Completed! Warrior's Don't Fall - Chapter 2: Son Goku and Friends Return! My home no more - Final chapter: once more into the void [Completed! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 3: Battle of the Gods of Destruction Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 5: Fairy Tales Don't All End Happily Completed! In search of maxwell - chapter 1: Asha of light Completed! Herald of Providence - Chapter 1: The Voice of Fate Description: There is a story telling of a crystal - the Shard of Fate - that can reveal the truth and reason behind anything. Celeste is searching for this crystal, and believes she has found it - but it has a guardian, and as strange and bizarre as it is, this guardian must be overcome - as such, Celeste is attempting to recruit others to help her, much as she wishes to be able to do so alone. *Celeste *Gwyniviere *Slot 3 *Slot 4 Saga Mission Saga 1: Red Ribbon Army Saga Completed!